Humans
Humans Charlie Swan Charlie Swan is Bella Swan's father and works as a police officer in Forks. His hobbies include fishing with Harry Clearwater and Billy Black, as well as watching various sports on TV. Charlie married Bella's mother, Renée, just after they both graduated high school, and they soon had Bella. Renée divorced Charlie not long after and moved to Phoenix, Arizona with Bella. Bella later mentions that Charlie still has not quite gotten over her mother. He became accustomed to living alone, except when Bella visited him in the summer. When Bella is seventeen, she moves to Forks to live with him after her mother remarries. Initially, Charlie accepts Edward as his daughter's boyfriend, but after the events of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Moon_%28novel%29 New Moon] he blames Edward for Bella's deep depression after he left her. Charlie is grateful to Jacob Black for his friendship with Bella during that difficult time, and he makes it clear that he'd rather Bella choose Jacob over Edward. At the end of Eclipse, Bella and Edward agree to tell Charlie about their engagement, and he is shown to have reluctantly agreed to the marriage at the beginning of Breaking Dawn. Charlie stays in Bella's life after her transformation; though he comes to suspect that Bella and the Cullens are not quite human, he is never informed that they are vampires though he is informed that Jacob is a werewolf. Nevertheless, he is introduced to his granddaughter, Renesmee, and is shown to be very fond of her. At the end of Breaking Dawn, he and Sue Clearwater have developed a romantic relationship. Charlie is portrayed by Billy Burke in Twilight, The Twilight Saga: New Moon,[35] and The Twilight Saga: Eclipse Renée Dwyer Renée Dwyer (formerly Renée Swan) married Charlie Swan right after high school, but left with their baby, Bella, and divorced him soon after. Renée is an eccentric, silly person who tends to brave new, risky things and then come to her senses later. Bella always felt herself to be the mother in their relationship, having to guide Renée away from doing ridiculous things, and Renée considered Bella her "middle-aged" child. After Renée remarries a much younger baseball player, Phil Dwyer, Bella sends herself to live with her father in Forks so that Renée and Phil can travel together. Edward describes Renée's mind as being insightful and almost childlike. In Breaking Dawn, Bella is scared to tell her mother about her engagement to Edward because of Renée's strong opposition to young people marrying early, but Renée gives them her blessing. It is said that Bella resembles her mother, but that Renée has shorter hair and laugh lines. In Twilight she lives in Phoenix, Arizona, and in Jacksonville, Florida throughout the rest of the series. After Bella becomes a vampire she does not visit her mother, knowing Renée would never adapt to her change as Charlie did. Renée is portrayed by Sarah Clarke in Twilight and in The Twilight Saga: Eclipse.[22] Harry Clearwater Harry Clearwater was an elder of the Quileute tribe who died of a heart attack in New Moon. He left behind a wife, Sue, a daughter Leah, and a son, Seth. After Bella learns that Jacob is a werewolf, it is Harry and Billy Black who keep Charlie Swan occupied in La Push in to protect him from Victoria and her army of newborn vampires. Harry is portrayed by Graham Greene in The Twilight Saga: New Moon.[19] Billy Black Billy Black is Jacob Black's father, born and raised in La Push, and an elder of the Quileute tribe. He is described as being heavyset, having a wrinkled face and russet skin, and having black hair and black eyes. His other family members include his two daughters, Rachel and Rebecca, and his deceased wife, Sarah. Billy Black is directly descended from the last chief of the Quileute tribe, Ephraim Black, who was his grandfather. Among Billy's best friends in Forks is Bella Swan's father, Charlie Swan. Billy, who has diabetes[36] and uses a wheelchair, sells his truck to Charlie to give to Bella. At the end of Twilight, he employed Jacob to persuade Bella to break up with Edward Cullen. He becomes a semi-regular character throughout the remaining series. Billy Black is portrayed by Gil Birmingham in Twilight, The Twilight Saga: New Moon, and The Twilight Saga: Eclipse.[22] Tyler Crowley Tyler Crowley is one of Bella's classmates. In Twilight he nearly hits Bella with his van, but she is saved by Edward. Afterward, Tyler is desperate to make it up to her, bombarding her with constant apologies and asking her to a school dance, to which she refuses. He mistakenly assumes she will go to their prom with him and tells the rest of the school, only to hear from Edward that Bella will be unavailable to anyone but himself. His constant attention toward Bella causes Lauren, who is interested in him, to resent Bella. Tyler is portrayed by Gregory Tyree Boyce in the Twilight film. Lauren Mallory Lauren Mallory is a silver blonde, fishy-eyed student at Bella's high school. Despite being popular herself, she becomes jealous over the attention Bella receives after she moves to Forks and remains hostile toward her throughout the series. She is particularly jealous when Tyler Crowley, on whom Lauren has a crush, pays attention to Bella. She also tends to speak in a rather sneering tone, which Bella notices when she overhears Lauren talking about her. In the films, Lauren's character was combined with that of Jessica Stanley, who is played by Anna Kendrick.[37] Mike Newton Mike Newton is a friendly boy who initially has a crush on Bella, though Bella does not return his affections. In Twilight, he is described as a "cute, baby-faced boy" with "carefully" spiked "pale blond" hair. He crushes on Bella throughout the series and often asks her to accompany him on dates, though she always declines; he is also shown to be quite bitter and jealous over Bella and Edward's relationship. In New Moon, Mike goes to the movies with Jacob and Bella and tries hard to compete with Jacob for Bella's attention. Mike's family owns a local sporting goods store, which serves as Bella's only job in the series. Mike and Jessica date in Twilight and are together again in Breaking Dawn at Bella and Edward's wedding, where Edward irritatedly comments that "Mike's having difficulty with improper thoughts about a married woman", suggesting that Mike is still attracted to Bella. Mike is portrayed by Michael Welch in Twilight, The Twilight Saga: New Moon and The Twilight Saga: Eclipse.[6][38] Jessica Stanley Jessica Stanley is Bella's classmate and her first friend in Forks. She informs Bella about the Cullen family on her first day at school. She tends to be more interested in Bella's popularity than Bella's actual character, and is sometimes jealous of Mike's attention toward Bella. In an excerpt from Midnight Sun, Edward hears that Jessica's thoughts toward Bella are actually quite rude, and that she only befriended Bella to share in her attention.[39] Jessica is described as a petite "chatterbox" with curly dark hair. She and Bella have a falling out in New Moon because of Bella's social withdrawal, depression, and increasingly reckless behavior due to Edward's departure, but their friendship ends on a good note at graduation during Eclipse. Jessica appears briefly in Breaking Dawn as a guest at Bella and Edward's wedding, which she attends with Mike. Jessica is valedictorian of her graduating class in the film version of Eclipse. Jessica is portrayed by Anna Kendrick in Twilight, The Twilight Saga: New Moon and The Twilight Saga: Eclipse.[40][41][42] Angela Weber Angela Weber is a friend and classmate of Bella's who is described as a tall, shy, quiet, and very kind girl. In an excerpt from Midnight Sun, she is revealed to be among the few of Bella's newly acquired "friends" who do not exploit Bella's popularity to their own advantage.[39] She has light brown hair and soft brown eyes. She respects other people's space, a characteristic much appreciated by Bella, and has a gentle disposition. Angela plays a minor role in the series but soon becomes Bella's best human friend. She has a strong relationship with her boyfriend, Ben Cheney. In Breaking Dawn her role is limited; her father reads Bella and Edward's vows at their wedding, and she catches Bella's bouquet. Angela is portrayed by Christian Serratos in Twilight, The Twilight Saga: New Moon and The Twilight Saga: Eclipse.[22][41] Eric Yorkie Eric Yorkie is a classmate of Bella's who immediately became interested in her when she moved to Forks. He is described as an "overly helpful" chess-club type, is very tall, has a poor complexion, and has "hair as black as an oil slick". He resents Mike's similar interest in Bella, and, later in Twilight, is seen walking away after Mike is hit with a snowball. He invites Bella to a school dance, but she declines, and he goes with Angela Weber instead. Eric is valedictorian of his graduating class in the book Eclipse. Eric is portrayed by Justin Chon in Twilight, The Twilight Saga: New Moon and The Twilight Saga: Eclipse.[40][41] Emily Young Emily Young is Sam Uley's fiancée and second cousin to Leah and Seth Clearwater. She is described as having copper skin, raven black hair, and three long disfiguring scars running down the right side of her face and down her arms as the result of Sam's accidental loss of control in phasing when standing close to her. Though she and Leah are only second cousins, it is said that they were like sisters when they were young. While dating Leah, Sam imprinted upon Emily when she was visiting in La Push and began pursuing her. She was initially furious with him and rejected his advances; however, the adoration and loyalty that result from imprinting are difficult for even the imprintee to resist, and the accident eventually brought them together. Emily, who is described as a cheerful, friendly person, befriends Bella in New Moon. The left side of her face is extremely beautiful, as she was before the scars, which pull one of her eyes down and tug on the side of her mouth, causing her to have a scowl on one side of her face. Despite this, Emily bears no resentment towards Sam or any other members of the pack, and it is noted that the pack members have become her family. She often cooks for them and they appear to feel very comfortable and open in her house. Emily is portrayed by Tinsel Korey in The Twilight Saga: New Moon[19] and The Twilight Saga: Eclipse. Sue Clearwater Sue Clearwater is the widow of Harry Clearwater, who died in New Moon of a heart attack. Sue has two children, Seth and Leah, who are both werewolves. In Breaking Dawn, Sue starts spending a lot of time with Charlie and occasionally cooks him meals after Bella moves out of his house. Near the end of Breaking Dawn, Bella hints that Sue and Charlie are romantically involved. J. Jenks Jason Jenks (alias Jason Scott) is a middle aged, balding attorney and forger of legal documents. Alice sends Bella to him when it seems likely that Renesmee and Jacob will need to go on the run to escape the Volturi. Jenks, having previously worked with Jasper several times, has a great fear of the Cullen family due to Jasper's belief that "some kinds of working relationships are better motivated by fear than by monetary gain". Bella employs Jenks to forge birth certificates, passports, and a driver's license for Jacob and Renesmee, and over the course of their relationship he starts to become more comfortable around her than he is with Jasper. An honorable man, he initially expresses reservations about giving Bella the documents she requests, under the belief that she intends to use them to kidnap Renesmee from her father, despite his fear that this might earn him the Cullen family's retribution. Bella assures him that this is not the case, and she decides afterwards to take over all relations with Jenks in order to spare him any further stress that Jasper might cause him.